Crisis and Intervention The power of four
by moorethanenough
Summary: This is my first story and i really hope its good. It is about the struggles of a teenage Phoebe Halliwell. Warning mentions of self harm and other things included trigger warning. Thanks for reading. Rated T but some Mature themes. Was not sure what to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is about four sisters Prue 20, Piper 18, Phoebe 15, and Paige 14. Phoebe is dealing with some things that she thinks that she can handle on her own. Piper finds out and feels obligated to tell her something about herself. Contains Cutting and possible mentions of rape and mentions of adult themes. Phoebe centric._

_Prue is living in her own flat down the road from the Manor while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all live together in the Manor._

**_Setting the scene: Piper graduated from high school and has a job at a restaurant and bar called P3. Phoebe is a Sophomore in High school and is going through a lot. Paige is a Freshman. Coming home after a day of school and work._**

Phoebe walks in the house first quickly followed by Paige. She runs up the stairs as fast as she can and slams the door to the room she shares with Piper, her older sister. Paige is standing in the door way just staring up at where Phoebe just disappeared.

"Whatever" Paige says and goes to her own room shutting the front door behind her.

**Upstairs:**

"Nobody understands" Phoebe says as she locks the bedroom door. "They just don't get it, I try so hard to do everything right. I always mess things up." She reaches into her dresser drawer, the one that contains the small plastic box buried under her socks, and pulls out the box and its contents. It's a small metal razor blade and some gauze with medical tape. She lays the things out on the dresser that she will need. She is no amateur at this. She does it all the time. "I wish I could be happy just once. Ever since Grams died it has just been one thing after another. I can't handle it anymore. This is the only thing that helps." She says as she places the trusty razor on her delicate and scarred forearm. She closes her eyes as she presses the blade deep into her flesh waiting for the sting. When it comes she opens her eyes to assess the damage. It's not the worst cut she's ever had but it's not the best either. She cuts three more times and the amount of relief she gets afterword is worth it. She put the razor in some alcohol to clean it and she puts the bandage on her arm and rolls down her sleeves over it. She hears Piper come in downstairs so she hurries up and puts away all of her items back into their place. Laying them carefully in her drawer she hears a soft knock on the door. "Phoebe its Piper can I come in?" Piper asks. "Yea, just a second I'm changing my shoes." Phoebe replies buying her a little time to calm down. In moments she opens the door to a worried Piper. "Phoebe, Paige said that something happened at school, what was it that made you so upset?" Piper asked. Not meeting Pipers eyes, Phoebe tried to avert the question by asking "So, How was work today Piper?" Seeing Pipers narrowed eyes Phoebe knew she hadn't gotten out of this. "Okay, well there is this girl at school who keeps calling me names and telling everyone that I sleep around and that all my family is nothing but horrible sluts and I am no different. I hate when people put my family down. They can say all they want about me, I don't care about me, but you and Prue and Paige I care about." Phoebe explains in a rush trying to get through it without Piper noticing her vacant look. Piper looks down the hall for a moment before replying. When she does she has a monotone voice and doesn't make eye contact. "Pheebs, I am sorry that, that girl, is saying those things about you. And I'm sorry that it hurts you. But you are something amazing, you are beautiful, loving , caring, and you have a beautiful heart. You should care about yourself. Don't worry about me I don't care what they say. I am not going to say that it doesn't hurt to hear it but I don't really care what they say about me and I am sure Prue wouldn't either." Phoebe looks away embarrassed at the compliments just given to her. She gives Piper a hug and when Piper returns the hug Phoebe winces and pulls away quickly saying "I'll be right back I have to use the restroom." Piper was suspicious, as she watched her little sister run to the bathroom. Just as Phoebe got to the door and reached for the handle Piper saw it. The white medical bandage stained in red in a perfect line on her baby sisters arm. She went into her room to wait for her sister to return from the bathroom.

"Phew that was close. " Phoebe gasped as she rolled her sleeve up to see that her cuts had started to bleed again. She removed the bandage and rinsed her arm off. She rummaged through the cabinet to find the first aid kit that her sister kept under the bathroom sink, and pulled out the roll of gauze and the tape to hold it on. When finished to rolled her sleeve back down and put the kit away. She looked in the mirror and sighed deeply. "Piper must be lying, either that or completely blind, if she thinks I'm pretty. I hate my body. I am too fat and too short for my own good. I have to wear glasses which just makes me a negative 12 on the pretty scale. Plus now I have all these ugly scars on me that wont go away for a very long time if they ever do. I don't want them to go away. They seem to make everything better. They take her mind off of the pain and distract me from what is really going on. That's all I need. I never eat more than a few bites and then I throw up so that I lose weight but I never seem to get any skinnier. I hate my life. My body sucks and the only thing that helps is something that if people find out, they will make me stop. I can't stop. I need this. I really do." Sighing again Phoebe walked out of the bathroom and back to her and Pipers room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Piper heard her sister coming down the hall and saw that she had a distraught look on her face when she came into the room. Piper was nervous, she had thought and thought about what to say to Phoebe and she had finally decided to tell her about her own past. About why she could never be the same and why no one up till now knew about this. She spoke first after Phoebe had entered the room and shut the door. " Pheebs can you come here for a moment please?" Phoebe was scared and came and sat on Pipers bed with her. "I need to talk to you about something, but first I want to show you something." Piper pulled up her quarter length sleeve and Phoebe gasped. "Piper what…why…did you do that to yourself?" Piper sighed knowing that she had to tell her sister what had happened. " Pheebs I cut myself from the time I was 14 till I was 17. That's three years Pheebs. It is still hard not to cut everyday of my life. I lost something in me a long time ago that I may never get back. What your friends said about me is kind of true. I was a "slut" when I was 15 and 16. I slept with 5 different guys and I am lucky to not have gotten an std. But the reason I started sleeping around was when I was 14 I met this guy Ray. He was so sweet, or so I thought. We started dating and after a few days he asked me to go to the park with him. So I snuck out of the house one night to meet him there. When I got to the park I…I" Piper paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and took a deep breath. " I saw him there near a small building and he walked up behind me and put a blindfold around my eyes. I thought he had a romantic picnic or something, But I was very wrong. He walked me into the building and I heard the door lock. I started to get nervous when I felt the rope on my wrists. He tied my arms to a pole and slammed me against it. I screamed and cried for him not to hurt me. He just told me to shut the hell up before I got him caught so I did. I was quiet as the tears rolled down my face. I felt him undo my pants and pull them down and off as well as my underwear. I was crying and whimpering all this time. He then ripped the buttons of my shirt and pulled it off. I was laying there in just my bra. The floor was cold and hard and my arms were in the same position, tied to the pole. I felt him pull away thinking that maybe he had changed his mind, but I heard him unzip his pants. I felt him come over to where I was laying and he pressed his naked body on mine. He started kissing me while he got on top of me. I felt his had caressing my stomach and felt the sharp sting of his teeth biting my flesh. And then the most painful thing happened. He put his entire length into my body all at once. Then he started roughly moving in me and saying how tight I was and that I was so good. I was just trying not to scream. When he was finished he got up and put his pants back on. Then he untied me. I got my clothes back on and ran as fast as I could back to the manor. Taking a chance I walked in the front door. Luckily Grams had gone to bed already. So I went upstairs to our room and changed my clothes and got into bed. I told Grams the next day that I didn't want to go to school because I was sick. So she called the doctor and made an appointment for the next week. I just laid there in bed for a week. I started throwing up and It was not hard to play sick. I really was sick. I went to the appointment and asked Grams if she would wait out in the lobby once they called me back. She agreed. I went in and the doctor asked his usual question "so what brought you in today" I told him that I thought that I may have a std or something and he looked at me surprised. Then he said he would be right back. I waited for ten minutes and he came back and said that we would have to change rooms. I followed him out and there was this room that smelled like alcohol and it was all white. He told me to get undressed and put on this gown and he would be right in with a specialist. So I did as he said then sat on the bed. I heard him come in. He introduced me to this lady who asked him to leave when he finished talking. She sat down and said. "what makes you think that you may have an std?" I answered her and told her I had had sex with this guy and I didn't know if he was a virgin or not. And just wanted to make sure. She said she would have to take blood and all that. So I rolled up my sleeve and she just looked at it. She saw the obviously self-inflicted cuts on my arm, about 10 of them. She ignored it and went to get the kit she needed. I prayed that they would not tell Grams. She drew the blood and then told me to lay back and put my feet in the stirrups. I did as she said and jerked when she touched my private area. It was still sore and tender. She did a swab of my cervix and then some other things. She then said I was free to get dressed and that my results would be in momentarily. I dressed and waited very on edge. She returned in about 15 minutes and looked at me. She said that she had good news and bad news. I asked for the good news first. She said that I didn't have any stds but that I was pregnant and that I lost the baby due to stress. I went home after that and never told anyone but you. I cut every day after that 6 or 7 times a day. Mostly on my legs though and stomach." Phoebe looked at her sister sadly and hugged her carefully. "Piper I am so sorry I had no idea. I never even dreamed anything like this had happened to you. I..I just… I'm sorry." Piper just looked at her. She saw how much Phoebe cared about her in what she was doing. Phoebe was trying to protect her sisters by hiding the cuts on her body. By hiding her pain. Piper had done the same thing for a long time. Piper looked up and said "Phoebe I know… I saw a cut on your arm. Will you please roll up your sleeve? I just want to see it." Phoebe was nervous as she carefully rolled up her sleeves all the way to her shoulders. Piper, with tears in her eyes, took in the sight of her baby sisters mangled arms and was surprised that she hadn't noticed before. She reached out and touched Phoebes scars and very carefully removed the bandage over the freshest of them. She saw deep red lines carved into her sisters beautiful skin. And she hugged her sister tightly around the shoulders as she cried. Phoebe was surprised that her sister didn't yell at her for cutting so bad. That she wanted to touch her after what she had done to herself was astounding. Phoebe clung to her big sisters form and hung on tightly. Piper said " Pheebs when you want to cut, I want you to come to me and talk. I want to help you quit. Okay?" Phoebe shook her head and said "yea, I could do that. I never thought it would get this bad, I never believed that it would go this far. I want desperately to stop. I will come to you when I feel like cutting. But please don't hate me if I mess up. Please!" Piper smiled and took her sisters chin into her hands and made eye contact with her. "Pheebs, you are precious to me I could never be mad at you for messing up. I love you with all my heart and I want to be there for you.

I hope you wont be sad or depressed enough to cut anymore but I am always here. And so is Prue, even though she lives miles away. She will be here if we need her, she said so herself. "Yea, I know." Phoebe replied. "Its just that I feel almost like im dying inside and I will never be able to stop. Like right now I feel like I want to cut again. Piper why is this so damn hard? How did you find the will inside yourself to stop? All I think about is cutting my skin, I don't even care if I die in the process, I just want to be free of pain." Piper paused for a moment just looking at her sister. "Well, I personally thought about my future if I continued to cut. It had already become an addiction, and it was getting worse every day. So I thought about what it would be like in 10 years. I asked myself if I would just be one big scar walking around. I asked myself what would happen when you and the others found out. What you would have thought about me, what would have happened. I also thought farther to my future children, when they saw the scars and asked "mommy what happened, did you get a boo boo?" and when they were teens they could have gotten the idea to do it from me. I didn't want that for a future. As it is now, I may have to tell my kids, I will have to tell my husband, and whoever else may see or notice that I always where longer sleeves and long pants. And about you dying, well, I will do all I can to stop that from happening. Even if you come to me and you have cut WAY too deep, I will help you and take you to the doctor or do whatever I can. Its because I know how you feel and how much I love you."


End file.
